


тихие моменты

by KseniyaOgorodnikova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaOgorodnikova/pseuds/KseniyaOgorodnikova
Summary: Кит и Пидж сидят в тишине. Иногда она приятная, иногда не очень.





	тихие моменты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quiet moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097381) by [aah_bluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aah_bluejay/pseuds/aah_bluejay). 



В Замке были вещи, на которые всегда можно рассчитывать. Например кухня, постоянно пахнущая кулинарными приключениями Ханка, или бот-гладиатор, украшающий тренировочную палубу новым набором царапин, или мыши, появляющиеся там, где их больше всего не ждешь. Но самым главным из них было то, что Пидж легко можно было найти в ее самопровозглашенной лаборатории в весьма странное время суток, где она возилась с алтеанской техникой или схемами галра.

Иногда она сидела одна, такая маленькая и незначительная по сравнению с этими стенами, похожими на своды пещеры, и отражающими поверхностями. Но теперь у нее все чаще и чаще стала появляться компания. Первое время она протестовала, уходя глубже в свои мысли и прячась за ноутбуком, но шел день за днем, битва за битвой, и Пидж стала чувствовать, что может расслабиться в присутствии своей команды, позволить плечам опуститься и перестать так сильно сжимать пальцы.

Иногда Ханк присоединялся к ней, и тогда они бы соревновались в том, кто разработает самого нелепого робота в течение часа (Ханк пока что был чемпионом: его робот не делал ничего, а только говорил «Выметайся» каждый раз, улавливая произнесенный кем-то словесный каламбур; тестирование этого чуда техники оставило их валяющимися на полу и заливающимися слезами от смеха). В другое время это мог быть Лэнс, и они играли в видеоигры и пытались помериться друг с другом дерзостью (Пидж больше выигрывала, чем нет), прежде чем Лэнс заявлял о необходимости для себя такой прекрасной вещи как сон и удалялся из лаборатории лунной походкой, попутно целясь в Пидж пистолетами из пальцев. Честно говоря, Пидж вообще не знала, как у нее еще не заболела голова от такого частого закатывания глаз. Время от времени к ней заглядывал Широ и отчитывал за то, что она все еще не спит, и по крайней мере у него хватало совести выглядеть смущенным, когда Пидж в ответ непременно замечала, что он не спал тоже. Затем Широ бы сел рядом с ней и попросил бы научить его чему-нибудь из алтеанского языка или сам бы научил ее чему-нибудь из японского, а после они бы посмеялись над своими попытками поддержать некоторое подобие разговора на незнакомых языках.

Сегодня это был Кит, он зашел к ней легкими шагами и опустился на пол в одно плавное движение, стоило ей дать разрешение войти.

Кит был самым тихим из ее посетителей, но Пидж было как-то без разницы. Это было ей даже нужно, особенно после очередного суматошного дня, проведенного в операциях по спасению галактики или в планировании операций по спасению галактики. Тишина, растянувшаяся между ними, была удобной, и Пидж охотно разрешила ей обвить себя. Боковым зрением она заметила, как Кит вытащил свой клинок и точильный камень. Она позволила легкой улыбке танцевать на губах, наблюдая, как он начинает точить лезвие. Визиты Кита были в каком-то смысле особенными — это были те редкие моменты, когда он, казалось, снимал всю свою защиту и разрешал себе выйти из постоянного состояния «бей или беги». В какие-то ночи Кит и Пидж делились бы теориями заговора или псевдо-философски обсуждали бы смысл жизни и состояние вселенной. Но чаще всего эти ночи вместе они просто наслаждались присутствием друг друга, а космос вокруг был совершенно тихим, за исключением легкого гула Замка, быстрого постукивания по клавишам ноутбука Пидж и методичный звон клинка Кита.

Они сидели так около часа или по крайней мере достаточно долго, чтобы у Пидж затекла нога. Она осторожно отложила ноутбук прежде чем выпрямить ноги и пошевелить пальцами, пока ощущение покалывания не отступило. Пидж вытянула руки наверх и глянула на Кита: он хмурился на упавшую ему на лицо прядь волос, сведя к переносице брови в жесте глубокой сосредоточенности, и она не смогла сдержать смешок, видя его таким.

Кит тут же повернулся посмотреть на нее, и хмурость на его лице превратилась в раздраженно надутые губы. Это было бы мило, если бы имя «Кит» и слово «мило» можно было использовать в одном предложении. Иногда Пидж задумывалась, могло ли его лицо навсегда таким остаться.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил он, вызывающе глядя на нее.  
— Неа, спасибо. А тебе помочь? Ты выглядел так, будто пытался сжечь свои волосы силой мысли, — фыркнула она.  
— Спасибо, что заметила мои никчемные попытки. Они просто стали слишком длинными, вот и все, — ответил Кит, заправляя надоедливую прядь за ухо.

Пидж наклонила голову набок, раздумывая. Он был прав: его волосы уже отросли ниже плеч. Как же долго они уже провели в космосе? Она встряхнула головой: сейчас думать об этом не хотелось. Вместо этого она предложила:  
— Ты мог бы их подстричь.

Услышав это, Кит взял большую прядь между пальцев и смерил ее пристальным взглядом. Еще секунда — и он уже держал приложенное к ней лезвие.

— Да не сейчас! И не ножом! — прошипела она. — Ты когда-нибудь вообще слышал о ножницах?  
(Хотя, если признаться, Пидж было немного интересно, как будет выглядеть стрижка кинжалом, но она этого Киту говорить точно не собиралась).  
Кит опустил лезвие на пару дюймов и приподнял бровь:  
— А что не так с моим кинжалом? И ножницы — это практически два ножа, соединенные вместе.  
Прежде, чем Пидж могла парировать, он примирительно поднял руки.  
— Хорошо, я подстригусь позже.  
Пидж скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ладно, не ножом.  
Она кивнула, все еще не совсем уверенная в том, что он сдержит свое обещание.  
— Если они тебе мешают, то можешь собрать их или заплести. Я так делала раньше, — посоветовала она.  
— Правда? — теперь это была очередь Кита наклонять голову. Пидж показалось, что он попытался представить ее с длинными волосами, и она залилась румянцем.  
— Ага, они доставали до талии, — она пробежалась пальцами сквозь то, что осталось от ее волос. Уголки ее губ потянулись вверх в задумчивой улыбке. — Они сильно мешались, и да, это было мучением их мыть и сушить, но… я их любила.  
— Скучаешь по ним?  
Пидж склонила голову вниз, перебирая пальцами край джемпера.  
— Да, иногда. Обрезать их было тяжело. Очень тяжело. Это… Это прозвучит глупо, но благодаря им я чувствовала себя принцессой. Во всех фильмах, что я смотрела в детстве, у принцесс были длинные красивые волосы, и мне тоже такие хотелось, — «и мой папа — он звал меня своей маленькой принцессой». Она прикусила губу, пытаясь оттолкнуть непрошеные воспоминания, пытаясь не думать о том, как ее отец кружил ее по комнате, напевая старые диснеевские песни…  
— Не думаю, что это звучит глупо.  
Пидж чуть дернулась, услышав его слова. Кит смотрел на нее пристально в своей обычной манере, словно видел ее насквозь. Она заметила, что он отложил в сторону свой клинок и подвинулся ближе, теперь находясь на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук вместо трех. Он положил подбородок на кулак, сдувая снова упавшую на лицо шальную прядь волос.  
— Почему ты снова их не отращиваешь?  
Она усмехнулась.  
— Длинные волосы — не самая практичная вещь, когда ты постоянно сражаешься с инопланетянами и пилотируешь гигантского робота-льва. Ну, Аллура у нас настоящая космическая принцесса, которая надирает всем задницы, так что она не считается, — Пидж пожала плечами. — Думаю, что для меня просто проще оставить их короткими. И это напоминает мне…

Она споткнулась почти на полуслове, чувствуя, как ухмылка сходит с лица. Воспоминания об отце вернулись внезапно, и теперь и ее брат тоже был здесь, и смех звенел на кончике его языка, она почти могла его слышать…

Пидж сильнее сжала ткань джемпера между пальцев. Ей показалось, что в комнате внезапно стало на несколько градусов холоднее, и такая резкая смена в атмосфере казалась практически электрической. Даже молчание было словно заряженным, курсируя по ее венам.  
— Ты не обязана ничего говорить, — голос Кита прорезал статическое электричество, и его тон был гораздо мягче, чем она когда-либо слышала. — Я не хотел так любопытствовать. Прости.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь восстановить равновесие и медленно ослабить свою железную хватку на ткани. — Я просто хотела сказать, что эти короткие волосы… Они напоминают мне Мэтта.

Она на секунду закрыла глаза, и когда открыла их снова, Кит все еще внимательно ее слушал. Она знала, что он ждал бы столько, сколько ей потребуется чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он бы оставил эту тему насовсем, если бы она дала понять, что это от него требуется. И каким-то образом это знание — знание того, что она может перестать говорить в любой момент — не позволяло ей остановиться.

— Мэтт ненамного старше меня. Раньше, прежде чем я отрастила длинные волосы, люди путали нас постоянно, если не приглядывались. Мы иногда даже разыгрывали кого-нибудь, но никогда не могли обмануть маму с папой, — Пидж тихонько засмеялась над этим воспоминанием, но снова прикусила губу. — Когда… Когда я смотрю в зеркало, то будто бы вижу его в нем. Я могу представить, что он машет мне рукой, что он жив и в безопасности и в каком-то футе от меня. И знаешь, это немного помогает. На какой-то момент мне кажется, что я становлюсь ближе к нему.

Внезапно ее голос показался ей слишком громким, он отражался от стен и эхом звучал в ее ушах, пронзая ночную тишину; дыхание перехватило. Она поджала пальцы ног. Пидж украдкой посмотрела на Кита — одна его рука несмело висела в воздухе, будто он хотел дотянуться до нее, но не знал как. Она не могла понять его выражение лица — было ли это разочарование? грусть? злость?

Несмотря на это, она снова вдохнула и выпрямилась.  
— Как бы то ни было, — поспешно сказала она, жаждуя наконец-то сменить тему разговора, и прочистила горло. Тишина теперь душила. Ее слова висели в воздухе, словно в ловушке. Она не могла вынести этого молчания даже несколько мгновений, должна была сломать его, не дать раздавить себя.  
— Я серьезно. Тебе нужно что-то сделать с волосами, — Кит не ответил, так что она продолжила. — Они перестанут тебе мешать, и заплетать их на самом деле очень приятно. Я всегда заплеталась сама, но сейчас мои волосы слишком короткие для этого, зато твои — в самый раз.

Прошла еще пара секунд тишины, наполненной только вечным гудением Замка, и Пидж начала ерзать опять, мурашки холодили ее кожу.  
— Хочешь заплести меня? — тихо, так, что она еле услышала.  
— Что? — Пидж тут же внутренне дала себе пощечину, увидев, как дернулся Кит. Она не хотела звучать так недоверчиво.  
— Ничего, — ответил он, отвернув голову, чтобы скрыть поднимающийся румянец. Он напрягся всем телом и выглядел готовым встать и уйти в любой момент. — Прости. Ты просто говорила о том, как любила заплетаться, и я подумал… Ладно, забудь. Прости.

Она знала, что он просто пытался помочь, что это бы его способ сказать «все в порядке, Пидж, мы найдем твою семью», и эта мысль заставила ее слабо улыбнуться. Она подвинулась ближе.  
— Звучит неплохо, — мягко ответила она. — Можно?..  
Кит с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Но через пару мгновений он отрывисто кивнул и преодолел оставшуюся между ними дистанцию, чтобы сесть рядом. Пидж взяла ближайший ящик, поставила его за его спиной, чтобы сесть, и теперь голова Кита доходила ей до груди. Она могла почувствовать его тщательно контролируемое дыхание. Ее пальцы остановились в нескольких дюймах от его волос в неуверенности. Сейчас она была, возможно, в самом близком к Киту положении, чем когда-либо вне сражений — это дошло до Пидж только сейчас.  
— Уверен?  
Кит кивнул, и его волосы качнулись в такт его движению.  
— Да, я доверяю тебе, — она практически могла слышать улыбку в его голосе.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, даже зная, что он этого все равно не увидит.

Она начала плетение с маленького участка и удивилась, какими же мягкими у Кита были волосы. Пидж работала медленно, но вскоре мышечная память начала возвращаться к ней. Слой за слоем, она разделяла их на пряди и сплетала вместе. Она чувствовала, как уходит из нее напряжение, а движения становятся увереннее, и Кит тоже расслабился под ее руками, его плечи опустились, и он сам наклонился чуть назад.

Тишина воцарилась снова, но на этот раз — приятная и удобная. Она больше не была наэлектризованной или удушающей, она была просто тихой. Ее привычность накрыла их обоих как одеяло. Пидж продолжила плести, ее пальцы ловко складывали волосы в тонкие узоры, и спокойствие проникало в нее все дальше и дальше, методичные движения расслабляли. В самом конце, когда она заплела уже все, что могла, она пригладила свою работу одной рукой и привстала, чтобы полюбоваться результатом.  
— Ладно, я закончила. Что думаешь?

Когда ответа так и не пришло, она обошла ящик и с трудом удержала смешок, когда обнаружила Кита спящим с плотно прикрытыми глазами и склоненной вбок головой. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить его, Пидж подошла к шкафу в углу комнаты и извлекла оттуда толстое одеяло. Она засыпала здесь достаточно много раз, чтобы держать рядом постельные принадлежности, особенно когда почувствовала на себе, насколько холодно может стать ночью. Она накрыла Кита одеялом и принялась поспешно убирать свои вещи на ночь, чувствуя, как и у самой уже закрываются глаза. Она тихонько присвистнула, когда петля одного из шкафчиков скрипнула, но одного взгляда на Кита было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он даже не пошевелился.

Закончив с вещами и готовая возвращаться в свою комнату чтобы наконец-то поспать, она с зевком остановилась в дверном проеме, наблюдая за спящим Китом.

Одна секунда. Две секунды. Три.

Пидж усмехнулась.

Она вернулась обратно к тому месте, где он спал, ссутулившись, и его волосы, аккуратно забранные в прическу, теперь не лезли ему в лицо. Не без некоторых сложностей ей удалось подтащить еще один ящик к тому, на котором уже спал Кит. Она сняла очки и положила их на пол, прежде чем приподнять угол одеяла и скользнуть под него. Опираясь на ящик и сильнее укутываясь в одеяло, она свернулась у Кита под боком и положила голову ему на плечо.

Тихий гул Замка и стабильный ритм дыхания Кита вскоре усыпили ее, и она провалилась в сон.


End file.
